The instant invention relates generally to automatic filling machines and more specifically it relates to a container filler indexing counter for an automatic filling machine, having a pair of fiber optic sensors that contain and count out containers at a filling area, so that the containers can be immediately filled and conveyed therefrom on a conveyor.
There are available various conventional automatic filling machines which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.